seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Island panic battle part 5
Bakaraki, sitting on a trees branch, waited. He ordered his 3 commanders to find all the other commanders and captains, and eliminate any targets, on the way. So far, Oak, Ponta, and all of division 3 but the captain have been found. The lower ranks, are all weak, except for the 1st division, the strongest division. Bakaraki sharpened his sword with a whet stone, and heard Ponta swinging his hammer. Aerith, was shadow boxing, along with Zet and Ralph, with Oak jumping on top of the branch, with Bakaraki still sitting. "Sir... This is rather déjà vu... But let me warn you about Tack. He was able to defeat me, and 3 different commanders with complete, utter, ease." Bakaraki, swung his sword, and breathed on it, and wiped it off with a cloth. "I agree. That's why I will kill him at 100%. Remember the New World?" "Yes. It was a disaster. Without you, we would have died." "Indeed. I will consider Tack to be on the same level of a New World Captain, and kill him as thus. Oak, you shall challenge Fea." "No sir." "What?" "I want to challenge Tack." "You will lose." "I know." Bakaraki, impressed by what Oak said, chuckled, and pointed his sword, straight up. He grabbed a cotton stick, and used it to catch anything on his sword. "Now... Let's see... How shall we capture these pirates... I have an idea. One that will jeopardize everything... But if we win, will let everyone become stronger." - Tack, followed Taka and Ness, with the two jogging, and laughing with each other. Tack, following, caught up with them, and decided to ask a question. "What's going on?" Ness, was the one to answer. "Were going to take back a certain lake, for a friend. Some jerk came upon it, and stole it from them. Every day, we fight him, and he... Destroys us! But today, we can do it! Before we went to this island, we could do 10,000 push-ups every hour, but now... 11,000 push-ups!" Taka, punched the air, and karate chopped the air. "Now, if we do Omega Delta Smasher X Plan Q, we can win!" Tack, looked confused, and Ness smacked Taka in the head. "Don't tell him that! If he finds that out, of what the plan is, he can discover all 782,195 plans! What if he is evil, and tries to kill us, and we do plan 69,278?! OH NO! HE KNOWS!" The two jump away from Tack, and so karate chops across the air. Taka, held his hand out, and a trident came from it. "Thank god I didn't reveal this at the time. Now, let's see if you can take us now, evil doer!" "I'm not evil." The two fell down, and got up, laughing, and patting each other on the back. Ness, laughing, pointed his thumb at Taka, and looked at Tack. "Worry wart, always thinking he's the 'chosen one'." "I don't think so! I just think I am more... Special, then others. You know, being raised by humans. I bet their was a prophecy!" "What about the guy who hangs around the fishman? What am I?!" "Comic relief." The two started to tussle, rolling across the ground, and fell over a hill. They hit water, and Tack ran towards the hill, looking at Taka saving Ness, who looked rather weak. A devil fruit user? They got out, and an angry man looked at them. "Great, you two again." The two got up, with their backs together, and folding their arms. They looked at the man, and pointed at him. "NASSOP! WE, NESS AND TAKA, SHALL DEFEAT YOU! COME AT US, EVIL DOER!" Nassop, holding his fishing rod, yawned, and looked at Tack. "Interesting... You brought someone strong... Still, he needs 100,000,000 years before he could even think about taking me." Category:Nobody700 Category:Stories Category:Chapters Category:Island panic battle arc